


so, so much

by l_angelic



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Babies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_angelic/pseuds/l_angelic
Summary: Lucas wakes up from a nightmare, but it's different from the ones he's had before.





	so, so much

He joilts awake, his neck and back are covered in sweat and he can't breathe. The terrifying picture still too fresh in his memory won't leave his head. He was gone. He died. Vanished. He tries to take a breath, but his whole body can't stop shivering. He quickly turns to look at- ..and there he is. _Eliott_. Sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. He's here, he's okay. Nothing is threatening him. He hides his face in his palms and almost sobs. His heart is beating so loud, he's afraid it's gonna wake Eliott. But he's still sleeping, _breathing_.  
Lucas gets up from the bed and goes to the living room. He looks outside the window , before his gaze falls on a piano in the corner. He can't help himself, so he sits on a bench. For him, piano was always a way to calm down, and forget about the outside world for a moment. He slides the lid open and starts to play. The melody is sad, tragic, worrying, it mirrors the state of his soul at the moment. Only a couple of seconds, or minutes after, he notices how his boyfriend is getting closer and eventually sits on a bench beside Lucas resting his head on Lucas's shoulder. Without stopping playing, he kisses Elliott's forehead. His hair smelles like _home_, he inhales and fullfills his lungs with the smell. When the song ends, Eliott is the first one to break the silence, "It was very sad."  
Lucas can't even make out a sound, but finds himself speak nevertheless, "It's Chopin, prelude №4 in m-minor. It's called 'Suffocation' " His voice is exhausted, he feels Eliott tense.  
"Baby, what is it?" Eliott places a feather like kiss on his neck.  
Only a minute after, Lucas is able to speak again, "I had a dream that you died."  
After thirty seconds of silence he continues, "You were on the floor, pale, cold and you didn't move."  
He feels tears in his eyes, Eliott is hugging him, "It was just a nightmare, love. I'm here, with you."  
Lucas's heart clenches, "I don't know what would I do without you, Eliott. " A sob. "I can't imagine my life without you."  
He sees how Elliott's holding back his own tears, "Baby I love you so much. So so much." Eliott whispers, Lucas feels himself smile a little, before he leans in and kisses his boyfriend .  
"I love you too, Eliott. _So so much_." He says between the kisses. Eliott slowly pulls them up from the bench and leads them back to the bedroom. When they get in bed, Lucas holds Eliott in his arms and doesn't let go till the very morning. He never had those nightmares again.


End file.
